


Take Your Mind Off Things

by zeigharry (mariawritesstuff)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariawritesstuff/pseuds/zeigharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn couldn’t help that Harry’s feelings weren’t reciprocated, but he could help him take his mind off things.</p>
<p>Or, the one where the Louis and Liam are being dickheads to Harry so Zayn intervenes and helps Harry calm down...or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Mind Off Things

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so I wrote this at a point where Louis and Liam were really getting on my nerves but Zarry was like a dream come true because TMHT in America like can I get amen? But yeah so this is it. Enjoy :)

Zayn propped his feet onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. They were on the US leg of their world tour and were spending the night at this extravagant hotel in Chicago that Zayn could never remember the name of. The team was bustling about, setting up stuff, as they were to perform here three nights in a row.

 

Zayn glanced ruefully at Harry who was desperately trying to find a member of their team to give him some attention. The younger boy had become increasingly isolated from the rest of the band over the past six months. Zayn felt a pang of guilt seize his heart. The primary reason for Harry’s sense of not belonging was Louis and Liam becoming much closer. Not only had the curly-haired boy lost his best friend, but the pair were constantly antagonizing poor Harry; mocking him, alienating him, teasing him far more than the playful jokes the whole band had always made about Harry. And Zayn could see it was getting to Harry, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

 

But that wasn’t the reason Zayn felt guilty. Sure, the jokes went too far, but Zayn did his best to stand up for Harry without creating an even bigger division in the band. The cause of Zayn’s guilt was the fact that he knew Harry had feelings for him. He noticed the stolen glances when Harry thought Zayn wasn’t looking, the deep shade of pink Harry turned when Zayn caught his eye, the extra effort Harry made with Zayn than with the rest of the boys, he noticed all of it but he pretended he didn’t and he _certainly_ never mentioned it. Harry got enough shit as it was and a rejection would more than likely push him of the edge. Zayn couldn’t help that Harry’s feelings weren’t reciprocated but he _could_ try to not make it any harder than it was for the boy. He made sure to behave the exact same way he always had with Harry, not letting on that he knew.

 

Maybe this was why Louis had turned his back on Harry - maybe the boy had gotten a little too into the idea of Larry Stylinson. Maybe Louis had realised that Harry’s feelings for him were more romance than bromance and, not knowing how to handle that, had shut down on him completely. But Zayn wasn’t going to do that. He wasn’t going to let Harry go through that again. There’s only so much one person can take without losing it.

 

Zayn’s phone vibrated. He looked down at it and smiled. It was a message from Perrie. Looking back up, he spotted Harry curled up on an armchair in the corner of the room with his long legs tucked in under him. Their eyes met for a brief second and Harry quickly looked down, his face reddening to a beetroot colour.

“Harry!” Louis called. Harry glanced up at the mention of his name but, upon spotting Louis, dropped his gaze again.

“Aww come on, mate! Don’t be like that. Come over here.” Louis beckoned Harry over to where he was sat with Liam. Harry deliberated for moment, before getting up and making his way over to them. The crew was gone now and it was just the five of them.

“Why’re you sitting all on your own? Couldn’t find any old men to instagram?” Louis teased. Harry expression deflated and he turned to walk away.

“Wait, wait! I’m only kidding. Tell us about what happened when Katherine Schwarzenegger introduced you to her sister?”

Harry smiled and perched on the edge of the coffee table.

“Well,” he began in his signature slow voice, “we met up and she was like-”

But he was cut off when Liam, pretending to be asleep, snored loudly. He and Louis erupted into a fit of giggles. Niall and Zayn exchanged glances that they both understood perfectly – it was time to intervene.

 

But before they could do anything, Harry was on his feet yelling,

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?”

The four of them stopped and stared, shocked. Louis was the first to regain composure.

“Ooh, looks like someone’s getting a little cross,” he taunted. Liam snickered, like the good yes-man he had become.

“I don’t know _what_ I did to make you hate me so much but I’m sick of you trying to hurt me all the time!” Harry cried.

“Calm down, Curly.” Louis sniggered. And that was it. Hearing Louis’ once affectionate nickname for him being used in such a patronising manner was enough to push Harry over the edge. He drew back a shaky fist and sent it right into Louis’ nose. The older boy shrieked in pain.

 

Liam drew his fist back to retaliate on behalf of Louis and Zayn knew he _had_ to step in. Harry's punch had been fuelled by anger and humiliation and hurt but he was no fighter. Liam was all brawn and, against him, Harry wouldn’t last ten seconds. Zayn sprung from his place on the couch and grabbed Harry, pulling him far out of Liam’s reach. Niall had leapt up too and was now trying to convince Liam to not go for Harry.

“Get off me!” Harry screamed, thrashing and kicking out at Zayn.

“Stop it, Harry! Just calm down-”

“No! I don’t want to calm down! I’m sick of this! Of being treated like I’m a worthless, unwanted piece of shit!”

And suddenly Zayn knew what to do. He knew exactly what would take Harry's mind of Liam and Louis.

“Harry, stop.” He said in a low voice. He felt the other boy falter. “Look at me. Harry look at me!”

And he spun Harry round to face him. The boy, motionless, stared confusedly at Zayn, with hope lacing his regard. Zayn held Harry’s face close to his, looking into his eyes with as much passion as he could muster this late at night.

“Let’s go to your room?” Zayn whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips against Harry’s ear.

Harry nodded breathlessly and Zayn ushered him out of the room.

 

They walked along the hotel corridor in silence. Harry reached his door and fumbled with the card key.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he found himself unable to get the card into the lock. Zayn placed his hand lightly on Harry’s, pressing gently into his back and whispering,

“Let me.”

In the dark corridor he could just make out the deep flush of Harry’s cheeks. Taking the card, he inserted it slowly into the lock and pulled it out carefully. He smirked to himself as Harry bit his lip. The green light flashed. He pushed open the door, pressing himself even more into Harry. The younger boy stumbled into the room, flicking the light switch as he went past it. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“So…uh…what do you want to-”

Zayn pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. He pressed his lips to Harry’s and forced the other boy’s open with his own. Harry pulled back.

“Zayn, what’re you-”

“Do you not want this?”

“Of course I do”

“Then shut up and kiss me back.”

And he brought their lips back together. Zayn began to roll his hips against Harry’s and the younger boy moaned into the kiss, lying Zayn on the bed and propping himself up with a hand on either side of him.

“But what about your girlfrie-”

“Shh,” Zayn whispered, “forget about her. Forget about Perrie, forget about Louis and Liam, forget about everyone. Forget about them. Pay attention to me, just me, only me.”

Harry grinned.

“Someone’s a little needy.”

Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Coming from you?” he retorted. Harry laughed and lowered himself to Zayn’s neck. But the older boy wrapped his arms around his friend and flipped them over. Harry raised an eyebrow and Zayn smirked.

“I’m in charge around here, Mr Styles.”

And he lowered his lips to Harry’s, grinding against him to create friction between their already hard penises. His lips trailed kisses along Harry’s jawbone to his neck. Harry gasped loudly and his hips bucked upwards into Zayn’s. Zayn unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and tossed it to the floor. He pressed his mouth to the dip of Harry’s collarbone before taking each of the boy’s four nipples between his teeth and blowing gently on them in turn. Harry’s trousers were ridiculously tight and it seemed as though his penis was about to burst the zipper so Zayn quickly released it. It sprung out and slapped against his stomach and the younger boy sighed with relief. Zayn thumbed at the head and wiped off the pre-cum it had begun to leak. Harry’s stomach was rising and falling as he tried to control his breathing. He began to take short, shallow, trembling breaths and Zayn ran his hand hesitantly along Harry’s length. He glanced up at Harry and immediately felt guilty. He had never touched a penis apart from his own, so this was a new experience for him and he was taking his time to get it perfectly right. But Harry didn’t need perfectly right. He needed to not be able to think straight, or at all. That had been the original plan. So Zayn lowered his head and took Harry’s penis in his mouth, gagging slightly at the size of it. And Harry cried out in pleasure. One hand gripped the sheet and the other gripped Zayn’s hair, pulling at to control his movements. Zayn’s eyes stung from the pain of Harry pulling his hair and mouth was starting to hurt from stretching so wide but he didn’t complain, continuously reminding himself that he had to do this for Harry. Harry’s hips rolled up as he began to fuck Zayn’s mouth and Zayn let him, sucking harder. Jumbled up nonsense was spilling out of Harry’s mouth but in between, every so often, he would say something like “I love you, Zayn” or “fuck, I want you to be mine” but Zayn would pretend he didn’t hear.

 

Eventually Harry came so suddenly and so forcefully that Zayn gagged and rushed to the bathroom. He spat into the sink and rinsed out his mouth, then sat on the toilet and quickly got himself off before returning to the room. When he did, Harry was lying on the bed in the same position Zayn had left him. His breaths were slower but still a little heavy. Zayn crawled into the bed and propped himself up on one elbow.

“So how was that, then?” Zayn asked. Harry’s head lolled towards him.

“Bloody amazing.” He replied, eyes glazed in wonder and happiness. Zayn laughed and when Harry wrapped his arms around him, he didn’t refuse. He knew he couldn’t leave yet. And so he didn’t. Instead he snuggled closer to Harry and closed his eyes. And when the younger boy whispered, _“You’re the best fucking thing that’s ever happened to me,”_ he pretended to be asleep.

 

And so that became the new normal. Whenever Liam and Louis riled Harry up to a point where he was about to blow, Zayn would take him away to one of their rooms and get him off. Then he would lie in his arms and, when Harry would whisper loving things into Zayn’s ear, he would pretend to be asleep. Because Zayn couldn’t help that Harry’s feelings weren’t reciprocated, but he _could_ help him take his mind off things.


End file.
